O primeiro beijo de Scorpius e Rose
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scorose) Rose debochava de Scorpius por os Slytherin terem perdido o jogo e ele a cala de um modo especial.


**Titulo:** _O primeiro beijo de Scorpius e Rose_| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Scorose) Rose debochava de Scorpius por os Slytherin terem perdido o jogo e ele a cala de um modo especial.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DE SCORPIUS E ROSE**

O campo de Quidditch estava ao rubro. Era o primeiro jogo do ano, Gryffindor X Slytherin e a pontuação estava igual: 40X40. Faltavam dez minutos para o jogo acabar.

-Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! – Apoiavam uns.

-Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! – Gritavam outros. Albus era Apanhador dos Slytherin e James dos Gryffindor. Lily e Rose eram Batedoras, tal como Scorpius e Zabini. Hugo e Nott eram os Artilheiros. Scott Williams era o Goleiro dos Gryffindor e Augustus Clearwater era Goleiro dos Slytherins.

Rose voava ao lado de Lily, com o taco na mão e atenta para ver se algum balaço vinha na direção delas, quando Scorpius e Nott apareceram á frente delas. A Weasley disse:

-O jogo está renhido, Scorpius. Mas eu tenho certeza de que vamos vencer.

-Duvido, Rosie. – Falou Scorpius. – Nós é que vamos vencer.

E se afastaram. De vez em quando, um balaço vinha na direção delas ou de seus amigos e as ruivas tinham de o afastar para o campo adversário. Marcus Belby relatava o jogo:

-O jogo está empatado. E só faltam oito minutos! Quem será que vai vencer a partida? – E desabafou – Vamos Gryffindors, vençam! Eu apostei setenta galeões em vocês!

Os Gryffindors aplaudiram o Ravenclaw, enquanto os Slytherins assoviavam. Rose sorriu com a confiança que Belby dava em seu time. Passou por James, que estava com o olhar fixo no campo, á procura do Pomo. A ruiva deu uma volta ao campo e ouviu Belby exclamar:

-Por Merlin! James Potter viu o Pomo! Vai, Potter, vai!

Rose se virou a tempo de ver seu primo elevando o braço e fechando a mão em punho. James ergueu a mão e Belby gritou, sob o estrondoso aplauso e gritos que vinham da bancada dos leões. Rose olhou para Lily e riu. James voou para o chão e saiu da vassoura, sendo abraçado por seus companheiros. A ruiva voou para o chão e saiu da vassoura. Acenou para o primo e viu o loiro descendo da vassoura. Foi ter com Scorpius e quando chegou á sua beira, viu que ele tinha gotas de suor caindo de sua face. O loiro se limpou á manga da camisola e falou:

-Então, Rosie. Veio zoar comigo por ter vencido? – Rose deu um enorme sorriso e falou:

-Bom, Scorp, quem foi que hoje, durante o café da manhã, se gabava que iria vencer? Quem foi que disse que, mesmo como todo o treino do mundo, os Gryffindors não iriam vencer _os poderosos_ Slytherins?

Sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro, que nada dizia, e continuou:

-Quem foi que apostou com meu primo James que iria vencer o jogo? Você, Scorpius. E agora, você perdeu. E agora…

O loiro revirou os olhos ao ouvir a conversa da ruiva e fixou seu olhar nos lábios vermelhos de Rose. A ruiva continuava a falar:

-… e os Slytherins devem estar destroçados por terem perdido. Mas é bem feito para vocês por estarem sempre se gabando e…

Scorpius ergueu as mãos e as colocou na cintura de Rose, que se calou, espantada. Lentamente, a puxou para si e colou seus lábios aos dela. O loiro sorriu internamente. Finalmente estava beijando Rose. Quando sentiram falta de ar, se separaram e Rose sussurrou:

-Porque você fez isso?

-Em primeiro lugar, porque queria calar você e em segundo porque te amo. – Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram e ficou ruborizada, mas logo sorriu, emocionada e disse:

-Eu também te amo. Palmas ecoaram pelo campo e o casal olhou para a frente. Todas as casas batiam palma, exceto James Potter e Hugo Weasley. Hugo exclamou, com as orelhas vermelhas:

-Você beijou minha irmã? – James gritou, enquanto seus companheiros se afastavam, apreensivos:

-Como você se atreve a beijar minha prima, Malfoy?

Os garotos avançaram ameaçadoramente para o loiro, mas Lily e Albus se meteram á frente deles e a garota disse:

-Qual é o problema de vocês? Agora, Scorpius e Rose não se podem beijar? Vocês são mesmo tapados! Nunca repararam no modo como eles se olhavam? Eles se amam!

James deu um passo em frente e gritou:

-Sai da frente, Lily. Isso não é nada com você.

Albus revirou os olhos e exclamou:

-Parem de brigar! Pelo amor de Merlin! Deixem Scorpius e Rose em paz.

-Mas…Scorpius… - Balbuciou Hugo, chocado, mas logo se recompôs e gritou: -Mas eles são amigos!

Lily revirou os olhos e falou:

-Seus pais também eram amigos e agora são casados, Hugo.

Hugo olhou furiosamente para Scorpius, que não fez nada, mas estremeceu internamente.

-Hugo! – Gritou Rose. O loiro reparou que as orelhas da ruiva estavam vermelhas. Colocou a mão no ombro dela, para a acalmar e Rose exclamou:

-Eu tenho todo o direito de namorar quem eu quiser, mesmo que seja Scorpius.

-Mas Scorpius é como um irmão para a gente… – Balbuciou Hugo, apontando para ele e para os primos – É estranho ver alguém que como um irmão para a gente namorar nossa irmã. É quase…como incesto.

Alguns alunos começaram a rir com a conversa de Hugo. Rose revirou os olhos com a palavra " incesto", mas Scorpius sorriu. Para acalmar o ruivo, disse:

-Mesmo que eu e Rose namoremos, eu e você continuaremos sendo como irmãos.

Hugo deu um sorriso com as palavras de Scorpius, mas logo ficou sério e ameaçou:

-Se você fizer sofrer minha irmã, eu te mato. Mas dou autorização para vocês namorarem.

-HUGO! – Gritou Rose, furiosa – Eu é que mando em minha vida, por isso eu namoro com quem eu quiser. Até mesmo com Scorpius!

Mas Scorpius sorriu. Se Hugo aceitava o namoro deles, estava tudo bem. Para acalmar a namorada, que gritava furiosa com o irmão, tocou no rosto dela e a ruiva olhou para ele. Fixaram seus olhares e Rose se aproximou do loiro, o beijando. Lily comentou com Albus:

-Os Slytherins podem ter perdido, mas Scorpius ganhou uma namorada. – Albus revirou os olhos e disse:

-No próximo jogo entre leões e serpentes, nós é que iremos vencer.

-Conte com isso, Al. – Ironizou Lily. E ficaram a ver o novo casal de Hogwarts se beijando, enquanto Caleb (1) Addams tirava uma fotografia a Scorpius e Rose, eternizando aquele momento para sempre.

**FIM**

**OoOoO**

(1) Retirei o nome "Caleb" do filme "Divergente". Aconselho a ver. É Excelente.

**-X-**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. O que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Comentem dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
